fatal_fiction_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Iris
Iris is the main antagonist of the 1999 Gamera film, Gamera 3: The Revenge of Iris. Fanon Wiki ideas so far * Iris vs. Legion History An orphaned girl named Ayana Hirasaka discovered a stone egg in an underground temple and when it hatched a baby monster, she raised him and named him "Iris", after her dead pet cat. Iris was affectionate towards her, but it wasn't long before he attempted to merge with her. She was rescued by her classmate, and while she was in a hospital, Iris grew into a giant beast in the woods as he devoured several villagers, including Ayana's adoptive parents and brother, and then shortly grew into his adult form. Iris flew toward the city of Kyoto, where Ayana had been taken by Asakura and Kurata, with Asakura deliberately trying to use the girl to summon Iris. Iris was intercepted mid-flight by Gamera and after a long fight that almost proved to be Gamera's last when Iris impaled his arm with one of his own ones and began to syphon his blood, creating fireballs with his tentacles, the Guardian of the Universe blasted off his injured hand and absorbed Iris' fireballs, forming a fiery plasma fist, which he drove into Iris' chest, causing him to explode. Information Background * Height: 99 meters * Length: 1,999 meters * Weight: 199 metric tons * Species: Ancient Gyaos Creature * Nicknames: Irys, Ryu-Sei-Cho, Ryuseicho, Guardian of the South * Human Host: Ayana Hirasaka * Potential Creators: Atlanteans Abilities * Superhuman Strength * Superhuman Speed * High Stamina * Superhuman Durability * Telepathy Brain * Shell * Arms ** DNA Analysis * Jet Propulsion * Chromosamal Manipulation * Tentacles ** Tentacle Tips ** Wings Feats * His tentacles could deflect Gamera's fireballs easily * Knocked Gamera onto his back with no issue * Grappled with Gamera and hurls him into the ground * Was just as strong as Gamera, who moved 3,000 tons * Was able to impale and hurt Gamera, who survived an explosion that destroyed Sendai * Was able to reach Mach 9 speeds when flying * Kept up with jets and was too fast for missiles to hit him * Easily deflected several of Gamera's fire balls * Fought Gamera while flying into the skies * Comparable to Gamera, who can exit the atmosphere in a short amount of time * Superior to the Super Gyaos, which can exist Earth's atmosphere and re-enter it shortly * Ignored machine gun fire and rocket fire * 20 mm cannon fire did nothing to him * Tanked several of Gamera's fire attacks, which can easily destroy buildings * Withstood having Gamera bite into him * Endured having Gamera spin his shell into him * Gamera impaled his fist into Iris' chest but he retaliated immediately * Continued to fight despite having a good portion of his chest cavity emptied by Gamera * Was one of Gamera's most powerful and dangerous enemies * Was discovered by Ayana as an egg * May have been a guardian beast meant to oppose Gamera * Might actually have been a form of hyper-evolved Gyaos * Gave Gamera one of his hardest fights yet and almost killed him Weaknesses * Tentacles can be cut off * Can't regenerate Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Gamera Characters Category:Movie Combatants Category:1990s Category:Kaiju Category:Deities Category:Antagonist Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Demon Category:Elementals Category:Daiei Combatants Category:Japanese Combatants Category:Giant Combatants Category:Eponymous Characters Category:Monsters